Shadow of the Night Guard
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: "Why wouldn't you play with us?" I shook my head, turning away. Ignore them? How could I? They were the only ones who could see me. I tried to no avail to call out to Foxy or the others. No one can hear me. Why can no one hear me? Oh how I wished I was rightfully dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Who's ready for a crummy sequel!

Shadow of the Night Guard

"What terrified me with terrify others; and I need only describe the specter which had haunted my midnight pillow." ~ Mary Shelley

The younger of the two turned on the camera. It was a quick filming. Lots of stories loom about, especially ones concerning Freddy's. They just wanted to film it. His buddy snickered, moving quickly toward the manager who was dealing with the front desk. The younger, aiming the camera toward Pirate Cove, spotted me sipping a cup of soda and looking over at the curtain. They probably though I was a parent waiting for a kid.

"Hey, you the manager?"

The manager sighed, nodding. She was used to this by now. After 1987 people from all around came for the scope on the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's. Of course, she'd only been working for the last few years, since 1990, but she knew all the stories and all the lies to tell. The two boys, straight from high school on their day off, snickered, aiming the camera at her and waiting for answers.

"What can I help you with?" hummed the manager.

"Yea, we wanna know if this place really is haunted," replied the older student.

She shook her head. "There's no such things as ghosts."

"Is it true that kids got killed here?"

She sighed again but nodded gently. "Yes, there was the incident in 1987 when several kids were…killed in the cellar."

"We knew it," they snickered.

The younger turned the camera toward the Pirate Cove curtain again, zooming in on me. I tried to ignore it. It's not like they ever notice me. I'm nothing in a place like this. One of the kids came up to me and grinned. I tried to ignore him. The little brat. I waved him off, trying not to notice him or make eye contact.

"Is it true that the Pirate guy was involve?" one of them asked.

"That's just a rumor. Foxy was shut down during the times of the murders," argued the manager.

"Did you used to see these guys in their prime?" hummed the older, looking over at the main stage.

"I did. I'm sorry but if you're not going to purchase anything, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the manager ordered, motioning out.

"I'll get a pizza," hummed the camera guy.

"That'll be $5.98," she hummed, pointing toward the counter. "Pay them."

The two moved swiftly, ordering their pizza and sitting at a table. Setting the camera down, the two got into deep discussion.

"This place gives me the creeps," the camera one hummed.

"You're not the only one."

I couldn't keep quiet, leaning over the divider between the two tables. I didn't care if I was heard of noticed, though if i was lucky I would be for once. Lucky for me, they both looked up at me, grinning. I relaxed. Finally, some attention.

"You know anything?" they perked.

"I've been coming here for years," I chuckled. "Seen this place fall."

"Really?" purred the camera man, reaching for the camera.

"Do you believe that the ghosts of the kids are haunting this place?" offered the older.

"I believe they might be," I nodded.

"Do you think they are the ones killing the night guards?"

"Possibly. Maybe the animatronics themselves."

"Really?" the two exchanged looks. "You've been a great interview, can we get your name?"

"Sure," I sighed. "I'm Tyler."

"Tyler," nodded the older, writing the name on his hand.

The camera man pointed the camera tower his friend. After a second, the two turned back to me but based on their expressions they could no longer see me. After a moment of looking, they left. The day went by, kids came and go, eventually night falling. Doors shut, locked. New night guard. Sitting at the table neatest Pirate Cove, I sat, leaning back in the chair, sighing.

"Why am I still here?" I whispered. "I wish I was just dead."

The animatronics were coming to life, leaving their posts. I watched the lights flicker. They were here now. The children began to sing and laugh, running around and dancing around the machines. They bent to the whim of the kids. I sighed, lowering my eyes. Another night. Another night guard. Another murder.

"Well, well, well, Mister Mechanic," hummed a girl that appeared before him. "Waiting again?"

"Waiting in the dark. Boy, do I need a drink," I sighed.

"The night is young, maybe this one will last longer?" she offered.

"Do they ever last after night two?" I snarled.

"Foxy loves to play," she whispered.

"Don't say that," I snapped, glaring at him. "I know what you're doing!"

"Why wouldn't you play with us?" her voice was getting quieter as she leaned closer, sitting on the table.

I shook my head, turning away. Ignore them? How could I? They were the only ones who could see me. I tried to no avail to call out to Foxy or the others. No one can hear me. Why can no one hear me?

"I just wanna sleep," I pleaded, shutting my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I know its not as good as Tortured soul. I just wanted to write something with Tyler and something with Mike and the kids...this was the product.

"I just want to say, good night, sweet prince, may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."

~Harry Dean Stanton

I hated the nights. It might be because I happened to be stabbed in the middle of the night once. I might hold a grudge. Anyway, when the night comes, I watch in pity as the poor sap they convinced to be tonight's guard saunters in, completely unaware of what's about to happen to him or the nightmares they were suffer if they survive. As the sun begins to dwindle, the children will play.

Different times meant different kids. Jack came out of hiding early. After toying with kids by one of the claw machines during the day, he would usually wander around, leading Bonnie by the hand. Michael and Gavin were up next, hanging on the arms of Chica. During the day those two would split up. Michael would damage some of the consoles while Gavin messed around in the bathroom. Conner usually hung around the stage, sitting on its edge and kicking his legs. Stephanie would rise last, after a day of hiding.

I, on the other hand, usually sat at the table closest to Pirate's Cove. I don't know why I bother sitting there, excepting him to come out and do his bit. Looking back on when I was alive, I never did get to see his routine. I wish I had. It looks like I never will. I sit there during the day and watch the curtains sway when the doors open and close, seeing him every now and then when a curious child peeked open the curtains before they were yelled at by one of the workers. Foxy…what have I done to you? His fur is matted, ripped and torn. He's more endoskeleton than Foxy the Pirate now and I can't help but feel responsible for it. I rested my head on my hand.

"We can make him come out, if you'd like?"

I glanced down, spotting Stephanie who was clinging onto the table, looking up at me with large eyes. I raised an eyebrow. She giggled, looking around. I sighed, looking away. They liked to toy with me more than anything. I was the only one who could really hear or see them after all. She giggled some more, eyes glowing. She was in one of her moods. When any of the kids gets into a certain, let's say, "playful" mood they tend to become more ghostly and less human.

"You're a little jerk, you know that right?" I whispered.

"We're just trying to make your stay more enjoyable," mocked Stephanie.

"After all, you're like our big brother," hummed Conner, sitting on the divider.

"C'mon, play with us for once," urged Stephanie, sitting across from me.

"I don't like the games you play," I hissed, leaning over. "Now, leave me alone for once."

"What do you think about the new guard?" hummed Conner, looking over at Stephanie.

"Jerk," she replied. "I think he needs to lighten up."

"Maybe we should play hide and seek with him?" Conner purred.

They leapt from their positions, rushing away. Originally, I struggled every night to try and rescue or help the night guard, but to very few successes. If I were helpful in any regard, I was more of a wind leading the eye toward the door or a quick electrical surge for one last stand. Anything else and I didn't exist. I wasn't as strong as the kids. I was more of a ghost than they were. Night was here. The guard was as his station. Let the games begin.

This week's guard was Billy Rogers. He was skinny, bony young adult. I remember him back when he first came to Freddy Fazbear's. He'd come in with after school, his mom would put on his bib and he'd be released into the store. The little dork liked to play with Chica and was an ace at skeet-ball. He used to be such a positive kid but now he was shy, pale and sickly. He wandered in, put on his jacket and hat and stepped into his office. I followed like a shadow, sitting on the desk in front of him and watching him prepare for the night shift. I crossed my legs, leaned back, folded my arms and waited.

The poor kid jumped at the slightest noise. He didn't look well when he walked in but now he seemed worse. Bonnie arrived first, around one. She peered in the door, watching him. She was accompanied by Jack. He was sitting on her shoulder, looking into the window with his eyes glowing purple. I could him laughing. I hated their laughs. It was adorable when we were all first getting used to each other but now it was a nightmare.

"Let us in, Mister Mechanic."

I glanced over at the window. I could see Bonnie's shadow and the look on Jack's face. He was pressed against the window, watching me with a huge grin. I shook my head, turning back to Billy. He looked like a ghost. Well, not a ghost like me, but like one from the movies or something. Why did I bother sitting here? I could see the lights flicker, Billy sweat as the owed was running thinner, the pounding of Bonnie on the door.

"I want to help," I whispered. "I wish I could help."

"Come play with us," pleaded Gavin and Michael, pounding on the other window. "We just wanna play with you."

Sometimes I worried and wondered if they were really out to kill the guards or simply get my attention. Ever since we found out exactly what we are and who can see us, they've seen hellbent on getting me to "play" with them. It seemed harmless enough until i realized exactly what we were playing. They wanted more kids to play with, more kids to join them. They wanted me to help, but I wasn't about to let those little nuts drive me completely insane. And yet, I'm pretty sure I'm talking to myself or thinking aloud. Oops.

"Who's there!?" gasped Billy, waving his flashlight.

"10%," I whispered, looking around.

I stand corrected. He lasted until 3. I was pretty sure he would survive passed 2 tonight but the little rascal did it. He hastily waved his light around, watching hopelessly as the power drained from his battery. The light danced across the room, for a moment reflecting off me and projecting a shadow. Then the lights shut off and Billy screamed. The doors, which had been previously locked, swung open. I sighed, shutting my eyes. I heard the footsteps, the laughter, the screeching. Any second.

"Horray, look at that, the power is all out," sang the kids, in tune to Freddy's music box. I stood up. "Why don't you run? You're a little trapped?"

Billy couldn't hear them singing, but if he had he would've been more terrified than with just the music playing. I glanced at the clock. It was barely 4. I stepped out of the office as Freddy lunged in. Billy screamed. More than anything he screamed for his mother. I've heard some men scream for their parents, lovers, some even called out to God. I know when I was dying, He crossed my mind. Makes you think, I guess.

Hands stuffed into my pockets, i wandered down the hall. They'd find him in the morning in that spare Fazbear outfit in the back. They'd clean it up, make it look like a freak accident and go looking for a new night guard. Until then, which usually took a day or two, the children would plague me without mercy. I sighed. It was almost time anyway. The anniversary was coming. We'd been dead for almost thirty years. 27 long years of this. I collapsed at my table, glancing toward the curtain.

Oh how I wished I was rightfully dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Worry is the stomach's worst poison." ~ Alfred Nobel

Time moved but I didn't seem to move with it. It was the anniversary. I hated this day with all my soul. I wasn't the only one who utterly despised this day. The kids hesitated this day as well. We all moved, following the lines we did the day we died. The kids played, blinded to the days before and what would come. I did too, I supposed. I moved like a zombie but knew it wasn't real and it didn't mean anything. I moved swiftly around, inspecting the machines just as I did, ending on Foxy, then moving to my table where I had my last meal. I sat alone, burning with the anger I once had but this time for that twisted fiend I once called a friend.

"I didn't want…to die," I snarled, grasping my imaginary glass.

The doors opened suddenly, unexpected for this late night. I casually glanced over to see who had arrived. A rather nondescript gentlemen placed the night cap on his head, snapping the last button on his uniform. I groaned. They found a new guard already? Tonight was lucky for him. The kids wouldn't do much tonight, not until well into the night at least. The guard said goodbye to the day watch, moving into the back.

"Good luck," I mumbled. "You'll need it tomorrow and the nights to come."

Hours passed. The lights shut off, cameras sizzling to life. I sighed, feeling my body tense. Pain. I could feel it already, in my stomach. The hour struck and my body moved without warning. Legs inched closer to the guard room. Doors opened, I slipped in and felt the sharpness of the pain I'd left behind years ago. I screamed. No matter how often this happened, the pain still felt more real than when it really happened. I could feel the pole ram through my skin, tear into my stomach and pierce through to the other side. I yelped again, choking on the blood that once churned through me.

This is where I'd black out. No doubt the kids were experiencing their own hells down in the cellar. I could feel the will leaving me, couldn't move anymore. I collapsed to my knees, looking heavenward. This is where I would talk to Foxy. Oh, Foxy, my old friend, how I missed you. I glanced to my left, watching the new guard. He didn't seemed phased by the events going around him. His tag glittered in the lamplight. Mike. I grinned lightly.

"Mike…" I whispered, lying flat on the ground. "What a nice name…"

Mike's head perked as if he'd heard a noise. I doubt it was me. Probably paranoia. Some of the guards have that coming in and its only provoked when they began working here. Mike shook his head, glancing back down at his tablet. A new little invention. It was helpful no doubt in these trying times. I grinned again. Still so much pain and yet I laughed somehow. I might be losing my mind in my old age. How old would I be now? Does it even matter?

"Mister Mechanic?"

I lifted my head slowly. They all stood there, each child looking at me like a broken doll. They sat on their knees, weary eyed and sniffling. So much pain. We were all in so much pain. I felt their tiny hands grasp onto my collar, my waist, my arms. They held onto me like the scared children they were. We all were scared, hurt.

"I don't wanna die…" one of them whispered, choking on tears. "I…want my mom…"

I shut my eyes. So much pain. I heard their cries. We've heard the night guards cry each night but our cries echoed these hollow halls more than anyone. We screamed more than any hurt child or deathly howl of a dying guard. We were the dead that walked and never left. We were the forgotten. We were the tortured souls of Freddy Fazbear.

I heard the alarm ring. It was 6. The pain lifted gently. I was officially dead again. The children's cries turned to snickering. They were recovering. Eyes opened, I heard Mike move out of the room. Sitting up, I watched the children follow him. They danced around him, tapping on his arms and circling his legs. A new guard or rather a new toy for them to play with. I slowly crawled to my feet, stumbling after them.

"A new guard, a new toy, time to play tonight…will he die or will he live, it all a matter of time," they chanted, holding hands and circling him.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

Mike stopped, looking around. The children stopped singing, staring at him in wonderment. After a moment, they turned slowly to me. I froze, arm reached out as if I could stop him. I had stopped him. Mike shrugged his shoulders, moving quickly out. The kids released him, simply staring at me. I could hear him greeting the morning guard and leaving out the front.

"You spoke," hissed Stephanie. "You spoke, and he heard."

"You're not supposed to talk," hissed Jack.

"They're not supposed to hear you," added Conner.

"Shut up!" ordered Gavin and Michael.

"I didn't…" I sputtered, stepping backward.

They began approaching me, eyes seemingly glowing. I could hardly contain myself. I stepped back until I could step back no more. I hit the wall, feeling it with my hands as if it would fall away and open a new hall. I had never truly seen them like this. I could hardly breath. The lights quickly switched on, blinding for a split second. I knew my way though, taking off quickly into the guards room and out of the other side. No where to hide for long. They would find me. They always find me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

For Jessica and TakoSuKiti

* * *

><p>"In the main, ghosts are said to be forlorn and generally miserable, if not downright depressed. The jolly ghost is rare." ~Dick Cavett<p>

I was twitchy. No idea why, probably because of last night. I spoke and was heard. It seemed impossible, but it happened. I'd avoided the kids for most of the day, but managed to sit at my usual table, watching the curtains of Pirate Cove fluttered. I felt the tingling in my fingers and toes, clenching my teeth, looking around like I was cursed.

"What the hell is going on?" I whimpered, leaning back in my chair.

I shut my eyes, listening to the children playing. When my eyes were shut, it almost felt like I still lived. I was still real. I felt the slightest tug on my leg, which peeked into the isle. Opening my eyes, I peered down at the small boy who had tripped over me. Reaching down to help him, though, I was again ghostly and simply passed right through him. He bawled, calling for his mother and holding his knee. The young mother came running over and swooped up her child. I sighed, leaning back again.

"Did you used to be a kid?"

I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Stephanie bothering me as normal. Based on her tone, she wasn't trying to trick me or even the angry tone they were giving me last night. I heard her humming a song, waiting for an answer.

"Everyone was a kid once," I replied.

"Did you play here?" she remarked.

"No. It wasn't big when I was a kid and didn't have the animatronics," I nodded.

"You worked here, right?" she purred.

"Yes. I was the mechanic, remember," I sighed, opening my eyes and sitting up. "I worked here for a good few years before everything fell apart."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" she snickered.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly and shaking my head. I wasn't about to say it but I did have a girlfriend. We weren't dating when Foxy had come into the store. It was conflicting interests of our future. I loved her, though. I remembered the softness of her skin, her dark hair with little blond streaks, beautiful eyes that seemed to change color with mood. A wonderful artist, sweetest little pea.

_"__Which one do you like?"_

_"__Freddy."_

_"__Freddy? Really?"_

_"__I just like him okay."_

_"__Okay, Jessica, I get it. Maybe we can come here sometime when I'm not working."_

I sighed, shaking my head again. I missed her. I wish I could've told her I loved her when I was alive. I wish I could've done a lot of things before I died. Tell my parents I loved them. Donated blood. Try seafood. Build a go-kart. Go to Paris or London or anywhere over seas. Leave this little town.

"Tyler and lady, sitting in a tree…" sang Stephanie, calling upon the other children to join her.

"Shut up," I grumbled, standing up.

"That guard won't last the night, you know," she added.

I glanced over at her.

"Last night was a fluke," she hissed. "Tonight, rules say we can play with the fox."

"No…leave Foxy out of this!" I ordered.

The lights flickered. Stupid old building.

"We just wanted to have some fun," remarked Stephanie.

"This isn't fun. This is insanity! This is wrong!" I shouted.

"Being dead is wrong!" screamed the kids.

Lights flickered again. One blew out. Some of the guests exclaimed but were reassured by the workers.

"We didn't ask for this but its not our right to punish others for…Ben's mistake," I grumbled.

"We want our childhood," snarled Jack.

"We want to be free," added Stephanie.

"We want to play," hummed Gavin and Michael.

"We want to die," whispered Conner.

They walked away, returning to their posts. I slumped back into my chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose. So much pain. They didn't deserve this. None of us deserved this kind of punishment. What did we do to deserve this pain for eternity?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I just wanted to let you guys know that you are all awesome and some of the best readers I have. While my other stories rot, this one keeps moving thanks to viewers like you. And now for your feature presentation...wait, when did I become a movie announcer?

"I always looked for a man to rescue me and bring me happiness." ~ Linda Evans

The second night for a night guard must seem like a bittersweet moment in their lives. They may have survived the first night, whether easy or difficult, they now must suffer the second night which won't be easy in the slightest. This is the night when the kids come to life. Bonnie, led by Jack, came wandering early. Michael and Gavin will catcall, wrestling an arguing, but somehow managed to get Chica down to the end of the hall and to the door. Conner would sing Freddy's song on the stage, watching the little red lights on the security cameras flicker on and off. Stephanie supervised, standing by Pirate's Cove, waiting for her time.

I sat on the desk of the security office, watching Mike check the camera feed on the tablet and sipping for a soda beside me. I watched the clock, waiting for it to hit midnight, the hour that everything began. Once the clock clicked midnight, the phone rang and played the set recording. I'd heard it a thousand times over. I could recite it from heart. Mike barely paid attention to it. Usually, this could cost guards their lives. I wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm determined to keep you alive," I whispered to Mike, though I knew he couldn't hear. "I'll show those jerk little kids…I'll show them."

Mike perked a little, looking around which gave me that tiny glimmer of hope that for once in my eternal suffering someone could hear me. Mike returned to his tablet as the phone call ends. The noises begun. I could feel the children gathering, wandering the building, and laughing as they sang and led their toys to the office. Mike seemed oblivious, and I envied that. Oh, how it must feel to be human and not hear the moans of the dead. Mike tested the left door light, lighting up Bonnie's matted purple fur as she grinned back at him. Mike leapt slightly, slamming the button. I spotted Jack in the window. He winked at me.

"Open the door," he mouthed.

"No," I hissed.

He frowned, looking over at Bonnie. I turned back to Mike. This security guard was much sterner than those recently before him. He stayed focused and refused to waver at the surprising sight of Bonnie in his doorway. I began pondering why a man such as him, who seemed like he could easily work somewhere else for better pay and better chance of living, would work here. He turned, opening the door again. Bonnie was gone.

"They're holding back tonight," I sighed.

Some nights they would get extra bored or anxious and get into the room before their animatronic friends. They would freeze the buttons on the door or the light, making it impossible to keep the deadly creatures out. I groaned. Creatures. They weren't creatures. They were living being with a mind and heart of their own. They weren't some play thing to be led around by these soulless brats.

"Hey, mister mechanic?"

I spun around, spotting Stephanie in the room. She rocked on her heels, grinning devilishly. I snarled. She had something planned. I hated it when she had something planned. The time was barely 1 now. She glanced to her left, I followed her gaze. Jack stood at the door, tapping the door button. He was sticking it. Mike wouldn't be able to close it soon. The time. I glanced down at Stephanie.

"Foxy wants to play," she purred.

"Leave him out of this!" I ordered.

Mike perked again but shrugged it off.

"Stop talking or you'll wake the night guard," snapped Stephanie. "We don't want him to ruin the surprise."

Mike had the table down, looking between the doors. He wasn't watching Foxy. How long hadn't he been watching Foxy? Stephanie began humming as she stepped out. I stood up, trying to figure out a way to keep Foxy out and Mike alive. Jack snickered, leaving. I had to do something. I could feel my throat locking up. Couldn't breath. I stepped up to Mike, reaching out as if to alert him but merely phased through him. I wasn't real. I was a ghost to him. I couldn't help him like this.

I heard the pitter patter of Foxy's feet. He was running. He was in the hall. Mike was reaching for his tablet but it would be too late. I turned my attention to the door. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I could press the button and shut it in time to keep Foxy out. Mike would hardly notice and if he did at least he would be alive to do so. I continually pounded at the button but my hand refused to make contact. I wasn't tangible enough to touch anything but the ground. i hated this! I hated this!

"You can't stop him once he's running," hummed Stephanie, standing in the doorway. "He's coming."

"No!" I screamed.

I felt the smoothness of the button slip down as my hand crashed into it. It even hurt. The door came hurtling down, slamming just as Foxy was turning on his heels. I could see Stephanie's eyes widen. The door shut with a slam. Foxy pounded several times before silence fell again. I was panting, finding my breath again. I did it. I actually did it. I heard a click from behind me, faintly familiar. I turned around slowly. Mike stood, gun in hand, eyes narrowed. He could see me, i gathered.

"Who are you!?" shouted Mike.

"I just saved your life!" I snapped back. Not a very good first impression. "Foxy comes when you stop checking or when you check too often! You've always gotta keep an eye on him!"

"Huh?" perked Mike.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but just trust me. I've been here a lot longer than you have," I sighed. "Bonnie always comes from the left, Chica from the right and Freddy comes when the power runs out."

"Nice to know," Mike shrugged, lowering his gun slightly. "Who are you?"

"Tyler…look it up," I nodded.

I could feel myself losing strength. Leaning up against the door, I fell right through it, returning to my ghostly life. Adjusting myself, I peered back into the room, finding Mike in a panic. I couldn't help but laugh. First time in a long time. He went back to work quick though, checking the screen more frequently than before. He looked around the room though. I suppose he was looking for me. I was sitting in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

"If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets." ~Haruki Murakami

I don't remember much of the following day. After Mike left, I moved around as a shadow, following different people and stopping in the night guard's office for breaks. The kids didn't seem to be bothering me, which was always worrisome especially with what happened last night. It was like after all these years I was finally getting my sea legs, so to speak. I was finally getting the handle on being dead, using my ghostly powers to influence the world around me and if I was enjoying it, the kids had to be hating it. Feeling as empowered as I did, I challenged the little hierarchy of this little establishment and went to visit Foxy.

I could hardly stomach looking at him. I was there when he came only. It didn't feel like that long ago but gazing down at the poor machine it felt like a lifetime ago. I sighed. It was a lifetime ago. I kneeled down, watching the motors move in his chest, lifting him up and down gently to mimic breathing. He was resting, no doubt forgetful of last night's adventures. I hovered my hand over his hand. I remembered when this was covered, hiding the metal skeleton. The chains they once had him wrapped in tore away his skin. His joints all bore the marks of age, missing fur and ligaments. I grinned lightly, offering a gently breeze to lower his eyepatch over his right eye again. Then I stopped, staring into the deep gash on his chest.

That night flashed across my mind. He had been at my side, always at my side. it was my fault this happened. I shut my eyes, practically seeing Ben rushing Foxy through. I could see the fur tear, metal grind. I couldn't move. I was already as good as dead. Shaking my head, I woke up from the flashback, looking up at Foxy again. Oh, how I would've loved to say something to him again. How I miss our conversations…

"What was the last thing I said…" I whispered, placing a hand on Foxy's shoulder. "My last words were for you, after all. What was it I said?" I lowered my head, handing slipping from his shoulder. "I believe in you, Foxy…"

The lights flickered outside. I heard the door open and shut, a few exchange of words. The curtains fluttered. The music stopped playing. Was it night already? I stood up quickly, leaping off the stage and nearly crashing into the table. I was hoping to join Mike in the security room before it got to late, but to my surprise, Mike was sitting at one of the tables across from the main stage. Quizzical, I wandered over and sat across from him. Out here, he was a prime target for those rascals and I wasn't about to let them get him here before his shift even really started.

"Stupid machines," Mike snarled. "Why not call this Freddy's Fuckboys…"

"Now, now, language," I chuckled. "This is a children's establishment."

"Don't give me that," snarled Mike, glancing over at me. "I can hear you, you know."

I leaned back, half shocked and half relieved. I crossed my arms, trying to act confident. Mike laughed, turning back to face me.

"You were what? Twenty-something when you died?" Mike remarked. "You look stupid!"

I frowned, then perked. "Who said I was dead?"

"The news, newspapers, the internet," shrugged Mike. "I looked you up, duh."

"What's the internet?" I whispered to myself.

"You were the mechanic that died here 27 years ago," mumbled Mike, leaning back. "You and five kids…that serial killer got."

"You know what happened to the killer?" I perked.

"Prison," shrugged Mike. "Story says he died in there."

"Ben's dead…"

"You knew him?" remarked Mike, oddly surprised.

"He was friend…" I sighed, looking away. "We worked here together. He's the reason I had that job to begin with."

"I'm sorry…" shrugged Mike. "The dude was insane though, you figured that out right?"

"A little too late, but yeah," I nodded. "Mike, you need to get the hell out of this place."

"How' you know my name?"

"Name tag. First night," I instructed. "This place is dangerous and as the nights progress its only gonna get worse."

"I survived two nights so far," smirked Mike, leaning back with arms behind his head.

"The first night you got lucky!" I snapped. "We were all…indisposed. Last night, I saved your hide!"

"Thank you…by the way," he replied.

"Tonight, they're gonna take it up a notch," I sounded like I was pleading. "Just quit!"

"I can't. I won't," grumbled Mike.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Because I need the money to the buy a ring…" sighed Mike.

"A ring?" I whispered.

Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and showed me a picture of a girl. She didn't seem like anything special to me, but the way Mike looked in the picture, I'd say she was his and they were in love. I was kind of jealous.

"Her name's Doll," he blushed. "Sweetest thing that ever happened to me."

"And you're gonna propose," I finished.

"Once I get the ring," he nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Assuming you get one," I added.

"Well, I appear to have a guardian angel on my side," he grinned.

"You honestly think this is funny!?" I screamed.

"No," Mike sighed. "I'm honestly scared for my life but at least now I don't sound crazy when I tell someone these machines are fucked up! I just can't tell everyone else that I'm talking to a dead man."

"Point taken," I agreed. "This is the longest conversation I've had with a real person in 27 years."

"Is it any good?"

I shrugged.

We both stood up, heading toward the back room. It felt good to talk to someone close to my age, or at least the age I pretend to be. Mike took his seat and I sat on the counter. The game would begin soon enough.

"Has anyone else survived this far?" asked Mike.

"Some," I shrugged.

"Who was the last person to survive this far?" grinned Mike.

The phone began rining.

"The guy over the phone…I think his name was Jim."

"Did he survive all five nights?"

"Nope."

Mike's smile faded. He gulped answering the phone and preparing for the night at hand. I couldn't help but grin. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Old friends die on you, and they're irreplaceable. You become dependent." ~Lionel Blue

The night seemed oddly quiet during the beginning. Bonnie appeared a few times but other than that Chica and the others were virtually none existent. I feared the children and what they had plan. There were some minor crashing and noises from the kitchen and within the cove but I was used to them by now. Chica in the kitchen. Foxy in his cove. This felt different though. Mike didn't seem fazed, moving through the motions as the last two nights.

"This doesn't feel right," I mumbled.

"I'm enjoying it," smirked Mike.

"That's because your job is easier," I chuckled. "but I know for a fact that the kids don't usually play like this…"

"Play?" repeated Mike.

"This is a game to them," I sighed. "Don't ask me why."

"Maybe because they can't do anything else…" shrugged Mike.

I sighed but nodded. I couldn't image being one of those kids stuck for eternity in this one place. You couldn't leave, couldn't enjoy the outside or the games inside. Messing and killing these night guards was probably the only fun these kids got in their unnatural lives. I didn't like it, but it kind of made sense.

"Mister Mechanic…"

I was the only one to hear Stephanie's pleading voice. It was the sound a child makes when they hurt themselves or fall. I looked over at her slowly, trying to look annoyed with arms folded. Seeing her though, I relaxing. Mike looked up. Stephanie looked broken, blinking in and out of view. Her eyes were wide, tears dripping down her cheeks. I stepped over toward her, Mike following me with his eyes. I kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Stephanie, what happened?" I gasped.

"Stephanie?" whispered Mike.

"He's broken….we can't stop him…" she sobbed. "Foxy's broken…"

"What do you mean he's broken?" I pleaded. "You've had Foxy under control up until now."

"Something's wrong…we tried to make him calm down but he just won't listen. The others…the others broke free too…they're all upset…we can't…" she sniffled, choking on his tears.

"Everything alright?" Mike hummed, standing up.

"It's Stephanie…" I replied, standing up. "One of the children. She says something is wrong with the animatronic."

"Wrong as in they won't kill me or wrong as in they'll kill everything?" Mike remarked.

"Hard to say," I sighed. "Let me check it out."

"He can hear you but not me?" whispered Stephanie, clinging to my pant leg.

I nodded, leading her out. The noises were growing louder the closer we got to the cove. Pulling back the curtains, I found the mess that was unfurling. The children stood in horror as the Freddy and Foxy seemed to be in a heated argument. Bonnie, who held tightly onto Jack's hand, looking on in fear beside Chica. They didn't even notice Stephanie and I enter.

"How'd this happen?" I gasped.

"It started out as they just were a little delayed in following us…then Chica completely wandered away. It was fine until Foxy completely lost it! He was yelling and then Freddy came and it got worse!" Stephanie whimpered.

"Well, this hasn't worked yet but its worth a shot," I sighed, stepping away from her.

I moved passed the group of children, who all watched me step between Freddy and Foxy. Neither seemed fazed which meant I was still invisible to their eyes. I sighed, glancing back at the children. They looked so sad. They hadn't given me that look in so long. I turned back to Freddy and Foxy. I was facing Foxy, watching him shout and snarl at Freddy who stood behind me. I forgot how small I felt standing beside him, how he towered over me. I sighed, feeling the breath enter and leave my lungs. I felt oddly relaxed. I didn't like listening to him shout. It wasn't him. It wasn't Foxy.

"Foxy, stop…" I whispered, lowering my head. "Foxy, please…stop…"

The shouting stopped. Everything fell silent. I didn't move. I couldn't hold back any more and had started crying. My body shuddered under my sobs. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be free of this. I wanted all of us to be free of this nightmare.

"Don't cry…"

I knew the voice but it had been a while since it was directed toward me. I raised my head lightly, looking over. Chica was standing beside me, feathered fingers gently resting on my shoulder. I sniffled, looking away. I heard Freddy's footsteps behind me, backing away. I looked up slowly, meeting Foxy's eyes. He stood, completely frozen. Chica stepped back, I felt her hand leave me.

"Foxy," I whispered.

He didn't move.

"I'm so sorry…" I sighed, lowering my head and closing my eyes.

The second I did that, I felt the metal form wrap around me and squeeze me into a hug. I could feel Foxy's head on my shoulder, hear his whimpering vocal processor hum. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up. He was kneeled, hugging me. I smiled lightly.

"I knew you weren't gone…" Foxy whimpered. "I knew you were still here…"

I placed a hand on his back.

"I knew you could hear me…" I grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Do I know what I'm doing anymore? Probably not. Did I know it would come to this? Pretty much. ;3

"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." ~ Martin Luther King, Jr.

Everything seemed right finally. I should've known then that something was wrong. I should've felt it somewhere deep in me. The rest of the night seemed peacefully, happy. We were all finally together and…I held onto Foxy's side like a child holding onto their parent. I wanted to cry. I have cried, more than have in years. I wished this moment would never end, but of course, with my track record, it would end horribly.

"I've gotta call it in soon," Mike sighed, yawning. "It's been a good night though."

"Agreed," I nodded.

The children, laughing and cheering, running around our legs while we headed toward the door. The animatronics began heading for their starting positions, Foxy peering through the curtains. We were all happy. Everything was perfect. Why couldn't this last. Why couldn't it end here. I felt the chill run up my body. Something clicked. The lights flickered. We stopped. Everyone stopped.

"Was that the door?" whispered Mike, looking at me slowly.

"I think it was…" I gulped.

Mike ran to the door, pulling at the knob. It wouldn't budge. The day guard had arrived, spotting Mike struggling to open the door. The man fumbled with his keys. That chill was still with me, echoing through the building. None of us dared to move as Mike and the day guard struggled with the door.

"Something doesn't feel right," I mumbled.

"He's here," added Stephanie. "Not good…"

"Who?" I perked.

The day guard stumbled into the building, only for the doors to quickly shut again, clicking locked. Mike looked toward me. I headed toward him but stopped dead. That feeling again. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. A great power seemed to surge through the room. The day guard slammed into the door, crashing to the ground. Mike perked, turning toward the guard only for the same surge of strength to fling him across the room until he collided with the stage.

"Mike!" I shouted, running over to the stage.

"Tyler!"

Foxy leapt from his stage, rushing toward me. I stopped, turning toward Foxy just as someone screamed. Everything fell silent. I turned slowly toward the entrance. The day guard was slumped against the door, blood running down his chest. Several different utensils were shoved into his chest. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, giving a glazed and long lost look. There was no doubt. He was dead.

"Oh no…" I whispered. "What the hell…?"

"Not this time mate," snarled Foxy, grabbing onto me.

"Foxy…what's going on!?" I shouted.

"This is the kind of haunting that you see in a movie…" grumbled Mike, stumbling to his feet.

"Haunting?" I repeated. "Oh no…not possible…"

The kids were running scared, cowering behind the main animatronics. The lights flickered, speakers hissed, and the systems groaned. The whole building seemed to cry out in pain. Foxy began easing me backward, until we were backed against the stage. Mike stood beside me, holding his side.

"What's going on now?" he groaned, leaning over the side of the stage.

"He's been quiet this long," hummed Freddy, glancing down at us. "Wonder what sparked him?"

"Who him?" snapped Mike.

"Not possible…he didn't die with us," I argued. It couldn't be him. It…had to be him, didn't it?

"It doesn't mean he isn't here," whimpered Bonnie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed, glaring back at them.

"Believe us, we've tried…in all of these many years, much has happened that you don't recall but we do…that they do," sighed Freddy, glancing down at the children around his legs. "Memories…blur in this world."

"Memories…" I whispered, looking at the ground.

I listened to Foxy growl like a dog, baring his teeth which were rusted with red and metal showing. The shadows warped around what little light was present until finally his pale figure arrived, strutting a pose like some model. I remember a time when I liked his twisted little grin, it made him seem like a movie star, but now it just made me want to punch him.

"Ben has made his entrance!" he cheered, snickering to himself. He glanced up, raising one eyebrow at me. "Tyler, long time no see?"

"Ben…I suppose death was too good for you?" I hissed.

"Too…boring," he yawned, stepping back. He leaned back, looking over at the fallen guard. "Looks like someone had an accident."

"Did you…?" I gasped.

"Got bored…you were finally get to grips with this mess again," he shrugged. "It's taken you a while to get back from the last time."

"Last time?" I whimpered.

Ben grinned, baring teeth. With a snap of his finger, the lights came on slowly around him, lighting his way toward the stage. I could hardly move, hardly think. I felt Foxy's hook around my wrist. What was happening?

"About…four, five years ago…just after I died and spawned here, you had real power…you could've run this place," he chuckled. "Why didn't you was beyond me…but I got one good hit on you on anniversary day and you lost all that skill. I got…some power in return."

The memory was faint, the ability to control things at the same level that the others did. It would explain why I was a novice to my powers regardless to my years. I could feel it though, rising in me. The power was coming back, the anger, the strength. I slipped free of Foxy, stepping forward. I wasn't going to let Ben bully me even in death. I was done with this life.

"This ends now…" I declared.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I'm trying to get this done, especially in the way I want it to end but I feel like it hasn't reached that place quite yet so...hmm. Oh well. Read and review, huh? -sigh- Writing can be so hard when you lack motivation...

"You may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them." ~ Maya Angelou

Everything seemed to happen in a blur of colors and emotions. I could hardly focus, which almost makes me a poor story teller in this moment. All I knew for sure was that all the emotions, the anger, the sadness, the disappointment, the betrayal, the hatred…toward Ben all seemed to boil to its highest point and it wanted nothing more than to be expressed together. So, Ben and I fought and remembered the first time we fought.

I had moments where I flashed backward. Ben had been correct, I did forget when we met in this afterlife. After his death, his spirit lingered here. I faintly remember having such control over these ghostly powers that I made this place special again. The kids, the ghost kids even, enjoyed every moment. Guards didn't die…as frequently. Foxy still had his flashbacks that were uncontrollable. All these pure memories were destroyed when Ben came back. He pressured the children to work for him, to control the animatronics and they lost themselves. We all were lost. The kids, perhaps unknowingly, were trying to get me to help…to get the old me back. Well, I'm back now.

"You ruined everything!" I shouted.

The lights seemed to flickered as Ben and I circled each other, sizing each other up. As these ghosts, we were almost nothing more than pure energy. When emotions got in the way, that energy overflowed and the electronics, with the animatronics as the exception, seemed to go on the fritz. While it was half frightening, the other half was overjoyed to feel this power. I needed that reassurance.

"You can't stop me," chuckled Ben, shrugging. "I outmatch you. You are nothing more than a pawn. Always have, always will be."

That infuriated me like nothing else. I could see us when we were friends at school. We ate lunch together, we played Basketball, we hung out! How could all of that mean nothing to him. I raised my hand as if expecting something to happen, but my legs charged forward without command. Ben seemed oddly shocked, stopping mid-step and watching me. I tackled him, knocking us both to the ground. I heard the children scream. The tables rattled.

"Didn't know you had this in you," he mumbled, kicking me off. "When did you grow a spine?"

"Shut up and leave well alone!" I ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm bored. Killing guards only gives me minor enjoyment. If I could, I'd kill more kids," he shrugged.

"You monster," I snarled.

Something spun passed me, colliding with Ben's shoulder. He stumbled back, surprised by the sudden hit. I turned around, spotting Mike doing a victory cheer. He gave Foxy a high five. I grinned. I had some pretty cool friends…Ben didn't stay down long as he wrapped me in a choke hold, dragging me into the hall. I heard Mike and Foxy let out a yelp.

"This guard is different, eh?" Ben panted. "He can see us? See the dead? Makes you wonder, huh? What else has he seen?"

"Leave him alone," I snapped, throwing Ben off me.

Ben casually walked away to a safe distant, looking back at me with a grin. He chuckled, shaking his head and raising a finger.

"You know this will go on forever…" commented Ben with a sigh. "We're both dead and that's not going to change."

"I'm not giving up," I urged.

"And neither will I," Ben nodded, shaking his head. "It's only night three, yes?"

"What?" I hissed.

"For this night guard? It's only night three?" Ben explained. "The longest someone's lived under my…management is five nights. I'll wait until then, eh?"

"Like you'll get the chance?" I grumbled. "With the dead day guard out front, they'll lock Mike up for murder!"

"True," agreed Ben, tapping a finger against his chin. "I could have him removed."

"Hide him? Like the children?" I whispered.

"I didn't hide the children's bodies," argued Ben, waving his arms up in defense. "I believe Freddy and the others did that."

"What?"

"Anyway," he yawned. "It's getting late, for me that is, and I'd prefer we played a little longer…see you in a few nights."

With that Ben vanished. I stumbled back, running into the man room. The children were fixing the tables and decorations with the help of some of the animatronics. Freddy was no where to be found and Foxy was hiding in his cove as evident by his little muzzle peeking through the curtains. Mike was unlocking the door, cleaning up the blood that was splashing against the glass surface. I stepped up behind him.

"The body?" I whispered.

"Gone…" Mike replied quietly. "Freddy took it away."

"Did you know him?"

"Not well…his name was…uh…his name was Robert," Mike gulped, standing up. "What happened to the other guy?"

"Ben?" I sighed. "He wants to keep playing. You're the piece…we've got until night five."

"Night five? Night five of what?" snapped Mike.

"Of your job," I nodded. "We've got to find a way to stop him."

"I'll look into it," yawned Mike. "After I try and get some sleep."

"Good luck," I commented, walking away.

"Tyler," called Mike.

I stopped, glancing back.

"We'll stop him…if its the last thing I do," grinned Mike.

"I'm worried it might be," I whispered under my breath, leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

"Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them." ~ George Eliot

Morning felt strange. I watched the children - the **_alive _**children, I should add - play, but I had this unexplainable anger toward them. How could they play and laugh at a time like this! Mike was in for the fight of his life. A day guard was dead somewhere on the premise. To top it all off, Ben had returned with his usual evil doing and children massacring of children. I could hardly stand any of this and yet I sat at my normal table, watching them be completely oblivious to what was really happening around them. I envied their smiles. I envied their oblivious world, and based on the expressions of the ghost children today, they envied the others as well.

"Don't they know," whispered Stephanie. "Don't they know we're here…"

"That we used to come here," mumbled Michael and Gavin.

"That we used to play that game…" added Jack.

"That we died here," Conner finished.

"What gives them the right to laugh as if nothing happened?" snarled Stephanie. "We died here…don't they care!"

"That was a long time ago," I offered.

"Don't you want to be remembered," pleaded Gavin.

"I'm not sure I'm worth remembering," I yawned, looking away.

"If you could have anything, what would you have?" Jack questioned.

"I'd have a scotch…" I grumbled. "Or a good cheeseburger."

"I'd hug my mommy," Stephanie sniffled.

"I'd hug my dogs," whimpered Jack.

"I'd play with my friends," Michael and Gavin hummed together.

"I'd tell my story…" sighed Conner.

The day shifted slowly to evening. Mike came in slightly late. Night 4. This was our only time to preparing for whatever Ben was going to do tomorrow. Based on his grin, Mike had found something out. It didn't help me from worrying though. I was terrified that was no way to stop Ben from murdering Mike in cold blood and hiding him in these horrid halls, cursed to haunt this establishment with the rest of us. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It hurt.

"Looking some of this stuff us if weird," grinned Mike, locking the door behind him. "But most of them said the same thing."

"Which is?" I remarked, crossing my arms.

"Either find the body and deal with it or figure out what the ghost wants and give it to him," shrugged Mike. "I wonder if that would work with you guys."

"My body's buried," I commented, slightly afraid about how casual I said it. "As the for the kids, their bodies were never found. No doubt they're wherever Freddy put that guard from the yesterday."

"So Freddy knows," Mike perked. "Let's ask."

"That…is actually a really good idea that I probably should've come up with several years ago," I groaned, relaxing.

"You must be that whole 'look for what the ghost wants', thing," shrugged Mike, spinning his keys on his finger. "What do you want?"

"To sleep," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Anyway, let's get to work, huh? Obviously Ben is buried on site so we need to figure out what he wants, right?"

"Right, which seems easier said than done," sighed Mike. "Maybe I should call in sick tomorrow."

"Or just quit," I snapped.

"I need the money."

"This isn't worth it! No ring, no girl, is worth this!" I shouted.

"Doll is," Mike assured, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, you knew Ben, what would he want that he'd willingly haunt this place for."

"I thought I knew Ben, turned out I didn't," I hissed. "All he probably wants is to watch as many people die as possible, knowing his deranged personality."

"It's gotta be something else," Mike offered.

"I'm so sick of this," I growled. "I'm sick of this game, like someone's toying with my life for their own amusement! I just wanna die! I never wanted this!"

The lights flickered and the tables rumbled. My emotions were getting the better of me. I took a deep breath, listening to the rumble and clicking of the lights slow and stop. Mike waited patiently. I shook my head, turning toward the main stage.

"Right now, I wanna focus on the kids. If we can put them to rest, I'd be happy," I sighed.

"You think they'll know?" Mike mumbled.

"Someone got rid of their bodies…and all the humans were dead," I remarked. "One of them did something…"

We marched up to the stage. The children sat on the stage, kicking their feet and watching us. they had such placid expressions, almost completely emotionless. I could hear Foxy rummaging through his curtains and leaping down. His feet clicked on the tiled floor. The three main animatronics slowly slicked out of their lifeless forms, looking down at Mike and me. Bonnie and Chica grinned, sitting down with the children. Freddy stood tall, almost glaring at me.

"I'm not sure I appreciate all these accusations, sir," Freddy hummed.

"No accusations. I'm basing this on what I know…" I replied. "I know no man moved the bodies so what happened to them?"

"Are they still on the site?" perked Mike. "Help us out here."

"Removing the children from the equation won't help your chances against him," snarled Freddy.

"Freddy," purred Bonnie, voice metallic and sounding more like a computer than last I heard her. "We're here for the children. If we know anything, we should help."

Freddy glanced over at her, glaring until she turned away. He returned his glare to me.

"You know, don't you…you took them away," I snarled.

"Part of the clean up protocol you installed," grinned Freddy. "Clean up all the messes."

"This wasn't a mess. This was an injustice. Tell me where they are!" I ordered.

"You no longer have control over me," Freddy replied. "I'm not afraid of ghosts."

"But you should be afraid of me."

We spun around, watching as Foxy leaned over and snarled. His metal teeth glistened in the stage lights, rusted with age and blood. His hands twitched, claws sharp and pointed toward Freddy. The bear seemed barely fazed but I saw his eyes relax.

"It all makes a little more sense now," added Chica, leaping off the stage. She joined Foxy's side. "We never wanted to hurt anyway after all."

"But you never stopped Foxy," Bonnie added, joining the group. "Before the children had their hands with us, you allowed Foxy to be haunted by nightmares."

"You ordered us around!" shouted Chica. "We were nothing more than puppets!"

"They betrayed us first!" howled Freddy. "They deserve everything they get from us!"

"Not them!" I screamed. "Not the children! They did nothing but love you and look up to you and you're ruining that one good memory they have left!"

Freddy's eyes lowered slowly, watching each children jump off the edge of the stage and hide behind Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. After a moment, his eyes widened, deep in sorrow. I heard the gears grind, whirling and thinking. He sighed, shutting his eyes and lowering his head. He nodded, stepping toward the edge of the stage.

"I know where their bodies are…" he whispered. "I owe you no favors, Tyler, but I them the world…"

"I know," I nodded. I turned to Mike. "At least this will brought to justice."

"What about Ben though?" he perked. "We still don't have a way of stopping him!"

"Just leave it to me, Mike," I sighed. "Don't come in tomorrow. Call in sick or quit or something, just don't come."

"And you?"

"I'm gonna take Ben out…even if it kills me again."


	11. Chapter 11

"I regret those times when I've chosen the dark side. I've waste enough time not being happy." ~ Jessica Lange

The news hung around the building all day and well into the evening. Mike called the police sometime after Freddy uncovered the bodies. After moments of gaging and disgust, Mike told the police what he discovered and the whole event came to light. The news seemed to call it a blast from the past, while the parents of the children, aged from mourning, watched wearily as the body bags of their loved ones were taken away. They had known for a long time now that their children had died, but knowing that they can be buried properly is no doubt a great step forward in remembering and moving on.

As the bodies were brought up from the dark undergrounds they had been hidden, the ghost children began to circle. Their burnt black forms seemed to glisten, falling back into how they looked when they died. Stephanie's hair fell back along her neck. She swished her skirt in enjoyment. Gavin and Michael danced around, applauding their outfits for whatever costume party they had been attending beforehand. Jack grinned, placing a hand on his once new Superman shirt he'd gotten for his birthday. Conner fixed his pants legs, uncurling them so they touched his ankles. They looked like genuine children now.

"Thank you."

They followed their bodies out, one hand on the body bag. As they stepped outside the front doors, they vanished, each one by one. Mike and I stood, watching everything die down. The news people stayed a round a while longer, taking images of the old pizzeria and interviewing Mike, who was trying to come up with a plausible story rather than the animatronics told me after they argued with the ghost of the dead mechanic. Though, I'm sure that story would've been interesting too. By the time the news reporters left, it was about time for Mike to start his shift again. He locked the doors.

"I thought I told you to take the night off," I snapped.

"Come on, old friend, I'm not going to leave you all alone," he giggled.

"He's after your life, not mine," I grumbled.

"He's not getting me without a fight," Mike grinned, putting his keys away.

We waited several hours without a sign from Ben. Foxy soon joined us, sitting with his legs sprawled out and hands in front of him. I remembered a dog sitting like that once. Freddy left, hiding in one of the back rooms. He said something about this not being his fight. Bonnie and Chica stayed on the stage, looking wearily upon us. Eventually, the night struck two. Night 5 was nearly over and Ben was nowhere to be found.

"Well, this is anticlimactic," complained Mike.

"It could be worse," whimpered Foxy. "He could show up."

"At least then it'd be a little more interesting than sitting here and waiting," grumbled Mike, leaning back in his chair. "You think a maniac ghost could at least be on time."

Suddenly, Mike's chair flew back with him still seated. He collided with the wall, slamming his head hard into it. The chair shattered. Mike slumped onto the ground. Foxy and I stood up, prepared to rush over and help. I felt an arm around my throat, pulling me back, as Foxy ran over to assist Mike. I could still see his chest rising and falling with each breath. He was still alive.

"Ben," I choked, throwing him off me. "What's the point of this! What do you want!"

Ben looked at me with a quizzical expression. Something didn't feel right. I continued to step away from him, glancing back at Mike and Foxy when I could. Ben put his hands on his hips, giving out a deep sigh.

"I'm just as tired as you are, Tyler. I don't know why I'm back or how to get lost," he shrugged. "I'm just making the most of it…"

"Mike looked it up," I explained. "Something is keeping you here. You want something."

"What do you want?" he grinned. "You're here for something too, right? Some big wish or regret?"

"You have regrets?" I whispered.

Ben perked at that line, for a moment showing a bit of sadness, but quickly covered it up with a deranged grin and wide eyes. He charged at me but I easily dodged it. It was as if he wasn't even trying. I spotted Foxy carrying Mike away. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. Still breathing. The blow must've just knocked him out for the time being. Ben came charging at me again, this time using some of his ghostly prowess to move a few objects to hinder my escape. Nonetheless, with a minor tumble over a chair, I once again escaped his attack.

"It's like you're not trying," I mumbled. "Ben, you didn't answer me! Do you have regrets?"

Ben snarled, obviously annoyed by the question. This time he spun on his heels mid charge, wapping me in the head and knocking me down. He placed on foot on my chest. It hurt. Why did it hurt? I could hardly move anymore. He kneeled down, moving his foot away and placing a hand on the spot. I remembered. This is where I'd been stabbed by him. Everything seemed to slow down. Ben…looked sad.

"You weren't supposed to be there that night, you know," he whispered, standing up. "You were supposed to either be at home or too drunk to move."

"What?" I gaped.

"You…weren't supposed to die…" he sighed, looking away.

His image seemed to flicker for a moment. I perked. Regret. Ben's regret was me. I grimaced a moment, thinking how cliche and stupid that kind of seemed but it oddly made sense. I got to my knees, watching Ben's flickering stop as he snarled. He sharply turned his head toward me, glaring. With a swift jab, he kicked me over. Maybe, I was wrong about the whole regret thing, but it was worth a try. Resolve a regret, right. That's a way to get rid of a ghost.

"I get it now," I coughed. "You do have regrets…you regret killing me."

"Shut up!" he shouted, kicking me in the stomach again.

"The children…you were distant from…" I choked. Everything hurt. I felt like I was bleeding. "You didn't know them…me, you knew…killing me hurt…"

"Stop!" ordered Ben, flinging me across the room.

Everything hurt. I felt like I was the hero in some action movie, in the scene where he gets the snot beat out of him. I felt like I could cough up blood and just pass out. I was obviously striking a nerve with Ben now though. This was his regret. He did feel bad for killing me. Oddly bittersweet, eh? I sat up, simply sitting as Ben towered over me. I sighed, lowering my head.

"Do what you want to me…you were…my best friend…" I mumbled. "You killed me once…what's a second time?"

I had my eyes shut, waiting for Ben to wail on me. He was never much for giving up and yet I never felt him touch me. Instead I heard him collapse to his knees. I opened my eyes, lifting my head slowly. He had his face buried in the palms of his hand, violently shaking in sobs. Something told me it was over. I rolled onto my knees, sitting directly in front of him.

"If you want me to forgive you…I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied.

Ben lifted his head slowly.

"You were…my best friend," sighed Ben. "You weren't supposed to die. In the end…I guess I wanted you to be the one to stop me…"

"Technically, I did," I grinned.

"Technically, your fox did," shrugged Ben. "I'm sorry, Tyler…I really am."

His form began to flicker again. This seemed like a cheesy way of ending things between us, but it was Ben's biggest regret. He lowered his head and vanished from view. I sighed, leaning back against the wall. It turned out this fight wasn't about actual fighting. Ben just wanted to apologize. That was his biggest regret in life. Now if only i could figure out what mine was.

I sat in my position, back against the wall, for a while. Eventually, Mike and Foxy joined me on either side, leaned back against the wall, eyes shut and deep sighing every now and then. My afterlife has been rather exciting.

"What's do you regret not doing?" asked Mike.

"I was in my twenties…there's tons of things i regret not doing," I replied.

"What do you regret not doing here?"

"I don't follow."

"You are haunting here!" Mike explained, sitting up. "You're haunting Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a reason! Your biggest regret is here somewhere! What do you regret not doing here!"

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling. With the deep sigh, thinking things through, I gently turned to head toward Foxy. I smiled lightly. I remember now.


	12. Chapter 12

"No matter what you're going through, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it may seem hard to get to it but you can do it and just keeping working towards it and you'll find the positive side of things." ~Demi Lovato

Its interesting when you figure out that one thing that makes everything else make sense. It s like the whole world suddenly opens up and your eyes are opened. It's like finding the answer to a math problem that plagued you until that moment when you figured out how to do it and then it came naturally. That's how it felt. Everything just seemed to make sense all of a sudden. I couldn't understand why I hadn't seen it sooner.

I sat at my spot, the table nearest Pirate Cove, and looked out at the children playing. I don't remember when I started sitting in this spot, it just seemed natural. After all, Foxy had been my favorite out of the four animatronics. I figured that was the reason I sat so close, to be close to him, but of course I was missing that one thing that cleared everything else up.

It was about midday, sometimes after lunch, when we were at our busiest. The sounds of screaming children were enough to drive certain people mad. The main band was playing on stage, directing and singing with the children. I sighed, leaning back slightly. Mike sat across from me, drinking a soda. He grinned, glancing at Pirate Cove.

"What makes you think this'll work?" I grumbled.

"I can't believe you never watched his act," chuckled Mike. "You and him seemed to be so close after all."

"He was a good friend, still is!" I smiled, sitting up. "Doesn't mean this is my 'one big regret' you know."

"You said you never got to see Foxy due his routine, that's the only regret you have here!" countered Mike. "It's either this or maybe you're just unlucky."

"Unlucky," I replied.

The curtain fluttered open, revealing the newly refurbished Foxy the Pirate, curtsy of many hours spent by Mike. Many of the employees looked confused but they had been notified that a test run of Pirate Cove was today. Some kids turned, glancing at the new stage and animatronic. Foxy whimpered quietly, watching the children slowly approach. I smiled lightly. Freddy spoke quickly the lines he had once programmed into him in order to announce Foxy's arrival. Foxy puffed out his chest, glanced down at me, and began.

"Yar, maties! And…welcome to…the Pirate's Cove!"

He was stuttering at first, saying his lines slowly and with hesitation. The kids were getting closer to his stage, eyes wide with curiosity.

"These little ones are now part of the pirate's crew!"

He skipped a dialogue with Freddy but neither of them seemed to mind. Foxy was beginning to smile. So were some of the employees, but most importantly, some of the kids were beginning to smile.

"When in Pirate's Cove, remember to play safe kiddies! And no running around or ye be walking the plank!"

I heard a parent mumble the name Foxy and it spread like wildfire about the pizzeria until the children finally caught wind of it and began chanting the name. Foxy! Foxy! I couldn't help but smile. I genuinely felt happy.

"You seek adventure? What holds more adventure than the seven seas!"

The children were beginning to cheer with each word that Foxy spoke.

"All pirate, give me a yarg!"

All the children replied.

"Yarg!" I shouted with them.

"Yarg!" joined Mike. "You know, when I was a kid, I used to come here…"

I turned to Mike. "You did?"

"Yep, we came until Foxy bit the owner but I don't remember it. I used to sneak here anyway because I didn't know any better," he smiled lightly. "To be completely honest, it makes me think. How close was I to being one of those kids in the basement?"

I didn't know how to answer, simply turning back to the show. The sea of kids was growing, singing along with Foxy. I smiled lightly, resting my head on one hand. I felt at peace. I felt at complete peace. I shut my eyes, listening to the laughter and the joy, until I finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

How do I keep ending these things at 13 chapters? Anyway, this is the end, though the last chapter was probably a better ending all together I wanted to add this as more of an epilogue. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Feel free to browse some of my other stories, though I have no more FNaF stories.

Perhaps, though highly unlikely, I might write _one _more FNaF story, concerning the new came and perhaps bring Molly. No promises...XD

Anyone, final chapter. Read and review. Thank you all so much.

"The best time to make friends is before you need them." ~ Ethel Barrymore

Mike motioned for Doll to wait a moment. He stepped out of the car, bundling up his coat and stepping out into the snow. She looked wearily at him as he shut the door behind him and began walking through the snow. The sky was grey, the sun virtually no existent. Mike moved slowly, one foot in front of the other, leaving a trail for him to follow back to the car. He stopped, standing over a frosted over tombstone.

"It hasn't been long," he shivered, digging into his coat.

He set down a little wind up toy. Afterward, he knelt down and brushed off the ice and snow from the tombstone, clearing the name so it was clearer. Stephanie. He grinned lightly, standing up again and moving across the yard. He knelt down by four other tombstones, cleaning them off and leaving a small wind up toy before each. In the end, after warm up his hands, he wandered to the farthest point in the graveyard.

"Hey," Mike grinned, kneeling beside the final grave.

He dug into his coat, pulling out a patch of worn flowers, dying in the cold. With a sigh, he cleaned off the ice and snow like the ones before, carving out the name Tyler from the stone. He sighed lightly, standing up, and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Foxy really misses you. The others have lightened up to me as of late, though Freddy still doesn't trust me but I can't really blame him after all that's happened. On the plus side, there's been rumors of new management, some new renovations."

The wind brushed by, nearly kidnapping Mike's hat. He quickly grabbed onto it, watching the petals on the flowers flutter, trying to remain attached to the stem. Mike sighed, looking back toward the car. He grinned lightly, glancing at the tomb again.

"I'm only a few days off, Tyler," Mike smirked. "I can almost afford the ring…" He turned back toward the car. "I wish you could've seen here. Doll, I mean. She's worth every penny and then some. I want to give her everything." He glanced back at the tombstone. "Someday I'm sure I'll tell her all that happened."

He warmed his hands again, breathing into them. He heard the car horn honk across the yard. Mike sighed, turning around slowly and heading back toward the car. It had been a long since he first started working at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, but he refused to leave without getting that ring…he refused to leave the animatronics too. They needed someone they could finally rely on. Tyler had been that anchor for a long time and now it was his turn. He would make Tyler proud.

Or die trying.


End file.
